Too Long to See the One you Love
by Jappa
Summary: During the final battle Kagome was harmed and had to go to her time. Now she can't go to the past but 3 years later she runs into some familiar faces. But then, everything goes down the drain.


**Too Long to Wait to See the One You Love**

**Song: 'When you're Gone' by Avril Lavigne**

'_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you,_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too,_

_When you're gone, all the words I need to here are always getting me through the days,_

_And make it okay, I miss you'_

**Just 2 let you's know, this story is really depressing, like really depressing (I hope) this is because I am in a depressing mood at the moment (for no apparent reason) and it will help me get out of it. Ta.**

**Kagome:**

Finally the day came, the day we shall finally defeat Naraku and complete the jewel. No one knows what will happen when the jewel was complete, so we said our goodbyes earlier.

Sesshomaru and Kouga are also helping in the final battle. But I have to deliver the final blow. I don't know if I can do it though.

As we walked towards Naraku's castle I thought about the last 4 years. I had finally got over InuYasha and now I love him as a brother. I adopted Shippo officially, and fell in love with someone else. Of course if I tell them they will most likely kill me but….

I sighed.

"Oi Kagome! Hurry up!" InuYasha yelled.

I rolled my eyes but ran to the front of the group, next to Sango.

"Finally we will seek revenge!" Sango said.

"Yay!" I smiled. We both looked at each other before we burst out laughing.

I heard Miroku muttered something along the lines of 'women' which made Sango and I laugh even harder.

The laughter died down and soon enough we arrived at the castle.

InuYasha broke the barrier as we all got our weapons ready. After a moment Naraku appeared in front of us with Kagura and Kanna.

"Ku ku ku. Come to fight me have you?" he asked.

"No talking!" InuYasha yelled.

"Okay then, Attack!" he yelled and hundreds of demons flooded forwards. We then started fighting.

I let off a blast of Miko powers. It hit Naraku's tentacle and exploded.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sesshomaru swing Tokijin towards Naraku.

"Dragon Strike!"

The blue light headed straight for Naraku. Naraku smirked before disappearing.

"Dammit!" InuYasha exclaimed.

I just looked around. I could feel the shards all over the place before Miasma filled the clearing.

I started coughing letting my guard down. I could hear Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo coughing as well.

Suddenly I felt some tentacles surround me.

"Let go of Me!" I struggled. The Miasma started fading and I saw InuYasha hacking at Naraku's tentacles.

"LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARD!" he yelled.

Naraku laughed and I knew it was up to me.

I bit my lip and sent all my Miko powers to my hands. I quickly put up a barrier before I let the Miko powers go.

Naraku started disintegrating and I heard InuYasha whoop for joy.

Suddenly pain shot through my stomach, Horrible pain.

I screamed out as Naraku disappeared. I fell to the ground, tears streaming down my face. I looked down to see a gaping hole in my stomach. Blood poured out of it and I placed my hand over it trying to stop the bleeding.

I heard someone scream but I was too tired to decipher what they were saying. Hands started touching me, holding my wound and stroking my face. There was talking before I felt someone pick me up and wind whipped around my face.

**Sesshomaru:**

Pink light started surrounding Naraku and Kagome. I heard the anguish cries from Naraku as he disintegrating. InuYasha was whooping for joy when Kagome screamed. Naraku disappeared and Kagome fell to the ground.

Tears streamed down her face as her hands touched her stomach. The scent of Blood washed into my nose as I saw the hole in Kagome's stomach.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

Everyone else was yelling her name and running over to her. The demon Slayer kneeled down and put pressure down on the wound. The blood seeped out through the bandages and Kagome's head lolled to one side.

"We need to take her to her time!" Miroku said.

"She won't get there fast enough!" Sango said.

"I can run." InuYasha said.

"Still won't be fast enough." Sango sobbed.

"I can take her." I said. Everyone looked at me in shock. Sango was the first to talk.

"Okay, take her to the bone eaters well and jump in." She said and looked at InuYasha.

"You need to take her to the 2 story hut and get her Mother to take her to a place called the hospital. She'll do everything else." I nodded. "To get back you need to jump through the well." Again I nodded and went over to Kagome picking her up.

"Thank you." Sango said and I shot off running.

I felt Kagome stir in my hands and look up.

"Se-sesshoma-ru?" she asked.

"Hn." I replied.

"Am I-I going to… d-die?" she asked. I didn't answer.

"W-ell, since I am….. I ha-ve some-thing to say…" she shut her eyes. "I-I… l-llo…." She breathed in a ragged breath. "I l-lov-ve y-you…" she stumbled out.

To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was very, VERY shocked.

To think that she returned my feelings made me very happy but now wasn't the best time to be happy.

I leaned over, my lips brushing her cheek as I whispered.

"I love you too." The well came up ahead and I jumped in.

The light surrounded me and I arrived in Kagome's time. Jumping out of the well, I walked out of the well house and up to the 2 story hut.

Standing out the front was a lady who looked like Kagome. She ran forwards pulling some strange thing out of her pocket, talking into it.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"Naraku attacked her before he died." I replied. A boy ran out of the house and over to Kagome. He pulled her out of my hands and ran down some steps.

"Your Sesshomaru right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Thank you." She said before running down the steps after Kagome.

Knowing I wasn't needed anymore, I turned around and went down the well.

**Kagome:**

I opened my eyes to see white and here a strange beeping noise. I looked around and saw my Mum sitting in a chair.

"Mum?" I asked.

She rushed over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Sore." I replied. She smiled and I told her about everything that happened in the time I was gone.

A fortnight passed and they finally let me out of the hospital. Of course that didn't mean I was free. I had to rest at home for a few more weeks before I was even allowed at school. Oh well.

It was okay though. My little brother was always hanging out with me and my friends were always coming over, but I can't help but wonder why InuYasha hasn't visited yet.

But then again, he might be having trouble with the demons that have come out from hiding after Naraku's death.

I also couldn't help but wonder if what Sesshomaru said was true. Did he really love me or was it just a dream?

I'll have to wait and find out when I go to the Feudal Era.

The weeks passed and soon I was as healthy as I'll ever be. I could go to school and go shopping and live my life as a normal teenager. That is until I go back to the past.

That is why I am sitting on the lip of the well. I sighed and as I stared into the dark hole. Taking a deep breath, I jump.

I kept falling, waiting for the light to surround. It never came.

The ground rushed up at me and I gasped as I hit the floor.

_I can't go back. That's why InuYasha never came…. He can't! _

I started to climb out of the well, tears running down my face as I went inside and up to my room, ignoring my Mums questions.

3 years passed before I knew it and I was in college. My life has been depressing ever since that day and non one knows what to do.

I sighed as I walked down the front steps. Then I felt something tug on the corner of my mind. Youkai. 2 to be exact.

I turned around and froze at who I saw.

**Sesshomaru:**

We waited a couple of days before InuYasha decided he should check on Kagome. He sat on the side of the well and took a deep breath. He jumped in and I waited for the blue light when I heard a thump and some cursing.

"NO!" InuYasha yelled.

Then I realised something. We can't visit her and she can't come to us. I turned around and walked off not wanting to talk to InuYasha, Or to anyone really.

I then started running and I kept running until I came to a cliff.

I looked out over the water thinking.

There is a chance she'll survive and if she does, I want to be by her side. But if not, I might as well just die.

I sighed. Everyone else will also be wondering the same thing. Maybe I should live to see if she did survive, for the others… and me.

I turned around and headed towards my castle. Rin will no doubt be worried about us and I have to break the news to her.

Years passed and I watched as Sango died and shortly after her, Miroku. They had 11 kids and a lot of grandkids. They rebuilt the demon slayer village and started training humans again.

Soon enough Rin grew up and got married. She had 4 children but her husband got killed by a demon a year after the youngest was born. Soon Rin grew old and died and her kids carried on the line.

InuYasha and Shippo came and stayed at my castle for a while but soon InuYasha mated and moved away. A few years later he came back with a son seeking a house as his mate died in childbirth and he didn't want to raise his child alone.

InuYasha also grew old and died leaving me to look after his son and son's wife. They lived a long life with 2 children.

Soon enough it was just me and Shippo. We travelled around and watched the world change. Together we built the Taisho Corporation which soon spread around the world.

Then, we realised 500 years had passed and we could look for Kagome.

We did have 1 small problem though. We didn't know where in Japan Kagome came from so we travelled around looking for her.

Another 3 years passed and we were starting to lose hope. Maybe she did die and we spent 3 years searching for nothing. I didn't know.

Shippo and I decided to go back to school to distract us of our pain. We wore human disguises and went to College in Tokyo. It was a small place but it didn't bother me.

I sat through the classes ignoring my surroundings. That was until the end of school when Shippo ran up to me.

"I found her!" he exclaimed.

"Kagome?" I asked. He nodded before leading me over to a girl with raven black hair and Miko powers. She was just about to go leave school when I let my Youkai barrier down. Shippo did the same and she stopped and turned around.

She looked at us in shock.

"Shippo? Sesshomaru?" she asked and we both nodded.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed before pulling us both into a hug.

I could smell her tears as she held us close.

She pulled away.

"I missed you guys so much." She sobbed.

"I missed you too Mama." Shippo whispered so the others couldn't here.

That made Kagome sob harder.

We decided to go to my and Shippo's house to catch up when Shippo got a phone call.

"I've got to go, business. I'll see you around." He said before leaving.

I turned to Kagome and we started at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"I missed you." I said breaking the silence.

She bit her lip before wrapping her arms around me and started crying again.

I comforted her and whispering in her ear. "I love you."

She looked up at me in shock.

"I love you too." She managed to say after a moment. I leaned down and kissed her.

**Kagome:**

Days passed and I found out that Sesshomaru and Shippo were in most of my classes. I sat in between both of them, holding Sesshomaru's hands. Shippo couldn't call me 'Mama' in front of everyone so he settled for 'Gome'.

On Saturday we organised for us to go eat out for lunch. I was going to meet them there seeing as it was a couple of blocks down from my house.

I walked down the street and crossed the road. That was when I heard the sound of a car speeding up and coming around the corner at break-neck speed. The next thing I felt was pain and I blacked out.

**Sesshomaru:**

We waited for Kagome at the coffee shop when the sound of a car speeding up and the scent of Kagome's blood wafted into my nose.

I stood up and ran outside to find Kagome lying on the road surrounded in blood. Her breathing was ragged and I ran over to her.

"Kagome!" I heard Shippo exclaimed.

We kneeled down next to her trying to stop the blood flow and it felt like déjà vu.

Shippo rang for an ambulance and they arrived here as soon as possible, but I knew it was too late.

Shippo ran to the car as I hopped into the ambulance.

In the back I could hear them trying to do everything they could to help her but it was no use.

We arrived at the hospital at the same time as Shippo and we waited for the operation to finish and to hear the news.

The doctor came out and looked at as sadly.

"I'm sorry." He started. "But she didn't make it."

My emotionless mask came up and I just looked at him. Next to me Shippo let his emotions show and tears welled up in his eyes. We stood up and went home.

Soon Kagome's Funeral day arrived. We weren't actually invited as no one knows we are still alive, so we watched from the trees.

Days passed and Shippo and I sulked around the house. There was nothing for us to live for. Our lover and mother is dead, the only reason we tried to live so long so why.

One day I couldn't take it. Going into the kitchen, I grabbed a knife, then I walked into Shippo's study.

"Shippo, I just want to tell you Thank You for putting up with all my crap." I said.

"What-"

"I'm going, goodbye."

I walked down stairs and out of the house, behind me I heard Shippo running after me.

"Wait!" he yelled and I stopped.

"Let's quickly write out a will for Kagome's family to have everything, I'm going too." He said.

I nodded and he pulled out some paper. After writing some stuff down, he looked at me while lifting a gun.

"Nice knowing you." He said and I heard a bang as I drove the knife into my heart.

My last thought was, _Kagome, I'm coming. _

**I hope it was okay but at the moment I am in one of my depressed moods and I didn't know what to do, so I wrote a story which tends to help. (as well as drawing).**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Jappa**


End file.
